Teamwork
by Dr.ZProductions
Summary: As a young child, Naruto is given help to become a ninja an soon graduates fterwards. Then he is given a genin team 7 years later, consisting of Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara. Watch... I mean...Read as Naruto and his team faces many problems, and how they overcome them. I gave up on the summary after Nara. Read to find out more. OCs. OOC.
1. Their Beginning

**Hello everyone welcome to Teamwork. This story is just an idea that I had the sudden feeling to write. I hope you like it. Updated Chapter 1.**

**Dr. Z doesn't own any part of Naruto.**

* * *

**5 years after Kyuubi attack; Naruto age: 5**

During the night, in the middle of the street was a young boy. This crying young boy was on the ground beaten and curled up in a ball. He was crying, and those few who passed him up kicked him. Then out of nowhere four men appear. Three of them wore masks verifying that they were a part of the village's security, the ANBU Black Ops. The man that came with them didn't wear a mask, instead he wore a hat with the kanji for fire on it. The man picked up the boy, but the boy curled up even more and peaked to see who it was.

"JIJI!" The boy yelled allowing his grandfather to pick him up. Well not his grandfather per say, but someone who acts like one for the blonde child. He shunshined to the ANBU hospital, which was the only hospital in Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, that would treat the boy. When he placed Naruto on a hospital bed, he left right away. But not before leaving a scroll for Naruto when he woke up.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

Naruto finally woke up and wondered where he was. He looked around the room, but only saw a scroll next to his bed. Naruto wondered what it was, so he reached over and grabbed the scroll. On top, it said to Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto opened it and read it to the best of his abilities.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm glad to hear that you are well and recovering. Naruto you have asked me many questions over the years. I can't answer many of them, but I can answer some right now through this letter. Naruto your parents are dead and I will tell you who they are as soon as you become a genin. Naruto you are hated by the village because of their doubts. You have the Kyuubi sealed in you my boy. That doesn't mean that you are the Kyuubi, it just means that the Kyuubi lives inside of you. You contain it and can learn to control it. I repeat you aren't the Kyuubi. Also when you were sleeping we measured your chakra, and you have a jonin level chakra now, and it will only grow from now on. So I decide that since your chakra capacity is so large I would give you two scrolls. The first scroll is a how-to-guide on unlocking your chakra, chakra control techniques, and 3 Justus, the shunshin, the replacement jutsu, and Kage bunshin. I would do everything including chakra control before you start to learn the Kage bunshin. The second scroll I will give you after you graduate the academy. I signed you up for the academy, it starts in two weeks._

_Dearly,__  
__Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage_

_P.S. In one school year there are 3 chances to graduate; the first day, middle of the year, and last day. Think wisely my boy._

* * *

**7 years later at the academy for team placement; Naruto Age: 12**

"Team 7 contains Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ino Yamanaka. Team 8 consists of Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and Yakumo Kurama. Team 9 is still in circulation, so that makes team 10 contains Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha. Alright those are all the teams, your senseis will be here soon to pick you up." A man with a scar across his nose, Iruka Umino, told the class in front of him. As if right on cue one person came in. It was a woman with wrappings around her body and took team team 8. Soon every team had left except for teams 7 &amp; 10.

* * *

**About 45 minutes after everyone else left,** two people suddenly came crashing through the window. One of them was a young boy with black pants and gray wraps that went all the way around his body and wild blonde hair that goes down to his waist. (Ichigo's Final Getsuga Tenshou basically). The other one was a man with silver hair that had his left eye covered by his headband. He wore the typical jonin flak jacket, but underneath it was a kimono that was connected by straps and wore black shinobi pants. The boy around the graduates ages, is Naruto Uzumaki. The man is Kakashi Hatake. Both of them were the jonins for teams 10 &amp; 7, in their respective order. Naruto was also dragging Kakashi into the room.

"Naruto. Was that necessary to do?" Kakashi asked in a calm voice.

"Yes, otherwise we would have gotten here 2 hours later." Naruto replied.

"No we just would've gotten lost."

"How do you get lost in the city you are supposed to protect?"

"It just happens." Kakashi responds, and Naruto was about to open his mouth when someone interrupted him.

"Um I'm sorry, but which one of you is team 10's sensei?" A girl with bluish purplish hair and white eyes, Hinata Hyuga, asked Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto replies, while barely looking at any of the graduates. "I am. I'm your sensei Naruto Uzu..." Naruto stops when he sees Hinata. Then he blushes. He gets down on one knee grabs Hinata's hand then he kisses it. "Hello beautiful. I'm your sensei, Naruto Uzumaki. Will you go to dinner with me?" (There is a reason behind my writings. Nothing is as it seems.

"No besides, sensei, isn't it inappropriate to hit on your students?" Hinata replied. Naruto starts to mope.

"Yeah your right. Sniffle. Sniffle. Alright Team 10 meet me at Ichiraku Ramen in 30 minutes. Last one there has to pay for the meal." Naruto said somehow changing his mood really quickly from happy to sad. Then he shunshined away.

* * *

**15 minutes later: Ichiraku Ramen**

"How am I not surprised that you showed up first?" Naruto asked a person entering the ramen stand after finishing a bowl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Peace. Dr. Z out.**


	2. Their Team

**Hello Everyone. Sorry it took so long. I didn't have writer's block or anything. In fact i've planned most of this story out. I just didn't want to take the time and write the chapters. Whatever. Here's the newest chapter. Fixed some noticeable spelling and grammar mistakes. Just to help the flow of the story.**

* * *

**15 minutes later; Ichiraku Ramen****  
**"How am I not surprised that you showed up first?" Naruto asked a person entering the ramen stand after finishing a bowl.

"Naruto, why do you always do that?" A male voice asked.

"Oh it's you. Come on Taki. You know that it's a better way to freak people out."

"NARUTO, STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Taki yells then punches Naruto out of the stand. "Any way. Naruto you know you don't have any sensory powers. What if you allow your genin to think that, and then they thought that you would always protect them because you could sense everything? And then…"

"Taki, shut up. You are starting to sound like Darui."

"Are you saying that because we both have dark-skin or because of the way I'm talking?"

"Talking." Naruto replied instantly. "Anyway Taki, why are you here?"

"I'm here because of sensei. He told me to give an update to all of the team. He wanted me to say, that they will be here in 5 years." Taki replied.

"Damn. I thought we had more time." Naruto said. "Where are they going to go to first?"

"If sensei is right then, Kiri will be hit first." Taki said, getting out of his stool and walking away. "See you later Naruto.'

"Yeah, bye Taki." Naruto replied. Naruto heard someone enter the shop again.

"How am I not surprised that you showed up first?" Naruto asked the person entering the ramen stand after finishing a bowl. Naruto then heard someone make a short high-pitched scream sounding like "Eep". He instantly knew who it was. "Looks like someone wanted to be the first one to meet their sensei. Did you fall for my charms?"

"NOO! But how did you know it was me sensei?" A female voice asked.

"Hinata, I have felt your presence sense you started walking down the street. Where is the rest of the team, though?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm, well. Shikamaru is under the tree outside looking at the clouds, and Sasuke sort of got lost and is at his clan's training ground." Hinata replied, looking at the ground. Then suddenly she thought of something. "Sensei, did you not sense Shikamaru with me?" Naruto started to scratch the back of his head and his lips formed a cheesy smile.

"Ohh I did. Just testing you. Hehehe." Naruto replied.

"Oh I see." Hinata sweat dropped. Naruto then thought about the rest of the conversation.

"Huh. How do you get lost in the city you are supposed to protect? It doesn't matter, just get Sasuke and bring him here." Naruto told Hinata, and she left. "If you come in right now, I'll play you in shogi later." Naruto said to no one in particular.

"Fine." A voice said as they walked in. "Are you really going to play shogi against me?"

"Yes. Of course." Naruto replied. "But, uhh, Shikamaru you didn't…"

"No, sensei I didn't hear anything and neither did Hinata." Shikamaru said while sitting down next to Naruto.

"That's great. That's great. Pheeew, I thought maybe someone else had heard, but just you and Hinata is finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne…Did you just say Hinata heard?" Naruto asked grabbing Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Of course not." Shikamaru replied with a face that showed indifference.

"Shikamaru how much did you hear?" Naruto asked as he started freaking out. He waited a few seconds. "Shikamaru?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru and saw that he was sleeping. "SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled hoping to wake him up. It didn't work.

"Shikamaru wake up." A young male voice yelled. Naruto turned around to look at the source of the voice and saw the other two students of his walking towards him.

"S-s-sasuke. Y-y-you didn't have to yell." Hinata scolded in most likely the nicest way possible. It sounded like a weird whisper.

A "hnn" was the only reply Hinata got back from Sasuke. Naruto then poked Shikamaru in the face for approximately 5 minutes before he awoke.

"Ehhm. Now that everyone is here, and not lost (looks at Sasuke) or asleep (Shikamaru), we have to introduce ourselves to one another." Naruto told them. "Now who wants to start."

Naruto looks at the three of them, and waits a minute before dropping his head and sighing.

"Fine. I'll start," Naruto said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I graduated the academy seven years ago. I love Ramen. I mean love it. If you pull some out in front of me. (Pause for dramatic effect)You _better _be willing to share with your sensei. I'm going to become hokage. So that makes you three lucky." Naruto eyes sparkle at the end, with a creepy smile.

This caused his genin to sweat drop and think a sarcastic, _'Really'_. Shikamaru stepped up next.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I'm not aiming for anything. I like sleep." Shikamaru finishes goes back to the tree and sleeps.

"M-m-my name i-is Hinata Hyuga. I l-l-like cinnamon rolls. A-a-and I w-w-want to c-combine the t-two hou-houses." She said while poking her index fingers together.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I want the power to kill _him._" Naruto walked up to Sasuke reached up and patted him on the head. (Naruto is the same height as he is pre-Shippuden and same age, which means he is shorter than Sasuke) Naruto looked at all of them before deciding something. He threw a dulled kunai at Shikamaru. Shikamaru screamed in pain, then he stood up and glared at Naruto.

"Alright. Now that that's over with. It is time." Naruto said with the same creepy smile as earlier.

"W-what is it t-t-t-t-time for sen-sei?" Hinata stuttered out. Naruto looked her dead in the eye keeping the smile up, then said four words that would change all of their lives forever.

"The real genin test, mwhahahahwha." In the background thunder boomed and lightning flashed. The three genin looked at each other before opening their mouths. "The test you took recently was to weed out the really weak. This next one will separate the lions from the gazelles. Each sensei gives a different test. And mine is going to be hide and seek. The most fun game a ninja can play." Naruto interrupted.

The three genin were about to open their mouths to say something, when Naruto interrupted them again. "I know what you are about to say. 'Sensei. How is hide and seek a test?' Easy. You get 10 days to find me. Each of you has a clue on you that will help you find me. It's your decision how you use them. Just know it's easier to fail by yourself." Naruto stopped speaking. He set a clock down that he pulled out from nowhere. He set it for ten days. He pressed the button for the clock to start then he ran away.

"So I'm o…" Sasuke started before he, Hinata, and Shikamaru fell on the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Unknown time; Forest; Naruto age: 12**

A figure could be seen tying 3 teenagers onto separate trees. The figure walks away from the trees. They have green hair, and is around 19-20. All of the tied up teenagers have a Konoha headband, while the green haired figure doesn't.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Peace. Dr. Z out.**


End file.
